


heated

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Locked In, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, Rival Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolves in Heat, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Based on this ask: "Vampire Lance and werewolf Keith are rivals and one night when the whole gang is hanging out together Pidge dares them to sit in a room together and low and behold Keith starts his heat"





	heated

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I never reuploaded this old fic! Originally from my tumblr.

“At least, like, sit down or something!”

Keith’s glowing eyes narrowed.  _Sit down?_ They’d been stuffed into a small utility room for over 15 minutes now, all because of some stupid dare that Pidge had suggested – which  _Lance_ , the horribly charming, annoyingly flirty, pale-ish, long-legged idiot of a  _vampire_ , had accepted. And somehow turned into a challenge, so that there was no way for Keith to turn it down without losing the respect of his clan.  _Werewolf_ clan, thank you very much. He didn’t associate with bloodsuckers, normally at least – but this one kept getting mixed up in his business.

Heaven knew how many times he’d considered ripping his throat out, but he never did. Mostly because Shiro insisted it was good for them to move toward an era of peace – but also because it was  _a very pretty throat._ It was a shame that bloodless body would be unable to bruise.  _Unless_ , of course, Keith allowed him to fill his veins with –

 **No**. Not going down that road again. He did  _not_ want, or crave, or in any way desire, that ridiculously pretty-faced vamp – who was currently lounging across the tiny old sofa in the other corner. It was the only seat in the room, leaving Keith to lean against the wall furthest from him, arms crossed, the dust making his nose wrinkle and his ears twitch. He hid a sneeze beneath a grumpy hiss.

“You’re literally taking the entire couch.”

Lance, predictably, gestured to his lap, voice dropping into that stupid flirtatious tone.

“Plenty of room here, darling.”

“Is that so?”

He walked over with a hard stare, knowing his eyes were a dangerous yellow in the dimly lit room, and Lance moved aside with a sigh. Keith sat down stiffly, trying hard to not let their bodies touch on what was basically a loveseat. He could still feel the presence of the other, like a prickling in his side. It felt oddly… intoxicating.

“Oh, come on,” Lance said, “I don’t bi-“

“Yes, you do,” he interrupted coldly.

He scowled and shifted further away. It wasn’t like Lance had ever  _tried_ anything, per say – but he was a tease. And for some reason, Keith was feeling a sort of danger in the air.

Lance seemed slightly offended at his prickliness, so he huffed and tried to amend himself.

“It’s just- hot in here.”

It  _was_ very warm. He could feel his skin tingling with the heat, a strange buzz in his insides.

“And no, that was  _not_ an innuendo,” he added when he heard Lance’s snicker.

It didn’t stop the vamp from throwing an arm on the sofa behind him – not quite risking his shoulder in fear of getting it ripped off – and drawling, “You’re right, it is pretty stuffy. Kinda makes you  _thirsty_ , huh?”

It was just another ridiculous pun, but it was actually… getting to him. At his lack of a response, Lance got a little braver and leant into him, close enough for his breath to fan over the arch of his neck.

“Sure would be nice with a  _sip_ of something.”

And oh god, the thought of Lance burying his face in his neck actually sent a jolt of heat through him. The image of his jaw clenching around his neck, sharp canines snapping through his skin – it had him biting his lip to stifle a moan. This was  _not_  normal. He didn’t usually let these sorts of thoughts get the better of him.

He realized Lance was very close, too close – the cool hardness of his body pressing against him. And what’s worse, Keith was leaning in, eyes focused on those perfect lips and the glint of teeth behind them. Would they slice his tongue if he dipped it into the hotness of his mouth? And if they did – would it make Lance go wild, sucking the blood down and messily licking his lips clean?

_Wait -_

Keith snapped violently out of his fantasies and scrambled backwards, face burning with other things than arousal.

“I’m – you’re – what are you  _doing?_ ” he screeched.

Lance was staring at him.

“I wasn’t doing anything,  _you’re_ the one who was about to kiss me, dude!”

“Was not!”

“Duh! You totally were!”

“You’re the one who was  _flirting_ ,” Keith said accusingly, though his heart was still drumming in his chest with the knowledge that  _he_ had been the one thinking about blood-licking and tongues.

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t – hey, dude… Are you okay?”

The sudden worry in the vampire’s tone cut a little through the daze Keith had found himself in. His limbs were shaking, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He could feel a drop of sweat running down his neck, catching on the stiff hairs that grew there.

_Hold on._

_Hairs?_

There shouldn’t be any fur there right now; the full moon was still two weeks away, and he was on suppressants, anyway.

Then, he remembered the doctor’s warning about continued suppressing of certain hormonal needs, and how it could lead to a forced heat if left alone for too long. Keith had… ignored it.

“Are – are you  _shifting?_ ”

Lance’s voice had lost all suaveness, and now he simply sounded slightly panicked.

“I –  _no._ I just, uuh, haven’t shaved in a while?”, Keith mumbled, scratching his now shaggy chin. With his long, curved nails.  _Shit._ It didn’t fool Lance either, apparently.

“Dude, you’re  _furry_.”

Groaning, voice already deepening, Keith leant his forehead on the vamp’s shoulder. Even that slight contact felt like a cool bandage on his feverish body.

“Fuck. It’s my heat.  _Damn it_.”

“Your – oooh. That’s bad. That’s really – and we’re locked in here together, oh sweet Satan…”

He could feel the bob in Lance’s throat as he swallowed, and the shiver when he pressed his nose into his neck. He breathed in, shakily.

“You smell good,” he murmured weakly, “Why  _the fuck_  do you smell good?”

“That – I, um – do  _not_  tell anyone, but it’s from Victoria’s –“

He sat up, the scent already making him dizzy.

“I don’t care what perfume you use! I wanna, it’s making me wanna…”

 _Eat you alive_ , said the fear-mixed arousal in Lance’s eyes.

 _Ride you until your dick breaks off_ , said the instincts in Keith’s brain.

He figured neither was an option that should be said out loud.

Instead, he made a frustrated sound and leapt up into the other’s lap, straddling him and trapping him easily between his strong thighs. Lance leant backwards, his arms gripping his shoulders and keeping him from devouring his face – for now.

“Whoa, whoa, Kogane -!”, he squeaked.

“We should probably keep it professional between us, huh? Rivaling clans and all!”

Keith would’ve laughed at the pitch of his voice, had he not been drowning in hot, heavy arousal, swirling in his belly and making his hands tremble with need. He was riding on a wave of instinct, and his instincts were very much enjoying the way his little vampire was currently crawling backwards in the sofa. He followed, slowly, enjoying the chase.

“After all this flirting? So you’re all bark and no bite, huh?”

“Strictly speaking,  _you’re_ the one who barks –“

“-and  _you’re_ the one who bites,” Keith growled.

Lance’s back hit the far end of the sofa. While he easily  _could_ have kicked him away, he allowed him to crawl onto him again, crowding him against the armrest. Swallowing heavily, Lance eyed his bared canines.

“Well,  _technically_  we both – mhmh!“

Keith’s lips and teeth were on him, snarling into his mouth. Lance melted into him, lips immediately falling slack and welcoming his tongue into the space between them. His taste was better than he could’ve ever imagined, like melted candy and spice, and he sucked it down eagerly.

Despite his earlier fantasies, their tongues intertwined without bloodshed, the both of them used to maneuvering around sharp fangs.  _Another time_ , Keith through fuzzily, because no way was he going to let this be a one-time thing. Not with the way Lance was opening up for him, hips moving against his, hands deep in his hair, tugging  _just right._

With a gasp he tore away, needing more,  _now_. He was seeing red in the most delicious way, and he wanted to devour every part of the undead man in front of him. He knew exactly which part he wanted to start with.

Scuttling backwards, he pushed Lance’s legs apart – reveling in the surprised moan that got him – and settled between them, leaning down. He licked his lips and glanced up to see Lance’s frantic nodding before unzipping him. He reached in and pulled out the other’s cock, keenly getting his mouth all over it with kisses and licks. He felt like a starving man, and he needed his throat full, immediately.

Lance was moaning encouragements as he popped the head into his mouth and sunk down, carefully keeping his lips over his canines. Humming, he bobbed his head, absentmindedly palming himself through his black jeans. The breathy sounds of the vampire were getting to him. In addition, his body was still pumping its self-produced aphrodisiac through his veins, though he felt more at ease now that the promise of relief was there. Each touch made it easier to breathe.

Nevertheless… something was strange. Although Lance was responding well, his dick was still… well.

Pulling off, Keith panted out a slightly confused, “Feel good?”

“ _Hell_  yeah it feels good,” Lance groaned, hips automatically thrusting up to seek the heat of his mouth again. Frowning, Keith curiously flicked at the very much not-erect cock in front of him.

“Uh, you’re not…”

Lance was still blissed-out, eyes unfocused. Taking in his appearance, Keith hummed to himself with a thoughtful expression.

“Right… your irises are pretty purple today.”

That made its way through Lance’s daze, and he lifted his head, bewildered.

“Excuse me?”

Clicking his tongue, Keith lifted a hand to tilt the other’s chin from side to side as he studied him.

“When you’re full it’s more cobalt, but now it’s redder, not quite boysenberry yet, but more… plum, perhaps,” he explained. “So you’re not starving, but you’re definitely in need of a little something.”

Lance narrowed his eyes.

“My eyes are never  _boysenberry_ , thank you very much. And dude - how much time do you spend staring at me?”

Keith hissed, letting his face go.

“I’m trying to say you haven’t drunk in a while!”

Lance blinked. He looked down to where Keith’s clawed hand was still gently cradling his soft, pale dick.

“Oh.”

Keith was pretty sure he could pin-point the moment the vampire  _would_ have furiously blushed, that is, if he’d had any blood in his body. Which was kind of the issue.

“Ohmygod,  _Keith_ , I didn’t realize – I mean it  _feels_ just as good so I forgot – oh, jeez, you’ve been sucking on  _that?_ ”

Keith nodded solemnly.

“You see the issue?”

Lance threw his arms over his face, hiding as he rambled in a loud voice.

“Gahh, kill me now! I’m already dead but murder me all over! I finally get your mouth on me and I forget the absolute essential of an undead slut –  _Always remember your blood, lube and condoms, son_ , my father used to tell me. How I’ve disappointed him! He’d be rolling over in his grave if he wasn’t also undead. Oh, sweet Mary and –“

Keith hand clamped over his mouth.

“Would you shut up,” he growled softly, “and just  _drink?_ ”

“Dhuink? Uhm…”

He released his mouth to grab his shirt instead, pulling him up close.

“Fucking  _bite me_ , drink my  _fucking_   _blood_ , then  _get it up_ and _fuck me,_ for  _fucks sake_.”

“That’s a lotta fucks,” Lance whispered.

Keith bared his neck, feeling his blood boil when the other’s gaze fell to his pulse point, slowly reddening eyes staring hungrily at the vein thrumming there. His tongue-tip was flitting over the length of his teeth, but still he hesitated.

“You sure? It’s not just the heat talking?”

Keith’s face softened at the genuineness in his voice. He’d expected the vampire to be all over him at the first opportunity, given how he usually talked to him. Threading a hand into his silky locks, he leant in to kiss him again, catching his lips and tugging slightly.

“The heat,” he whispered into his mouth, “is just a damn good excuse.”

He lifted his other hand and sliced a thin line into his own neck with a curved claw, and instantly the smell of fresh blood filled the room; a slap in the face for their heightened senses. Lance’s eyes widened as dark red spilled into his irises, mixing purple with his natural blue color.  _Ah, yes, there’s the boysenberry_ , Keith thought, before the vampire was upon him.

Teeth pierced through the skin with an audible sound, sending a jolt of sharp pain through him. A second later and he was  _sucking_ , drinking down his blood with eager gulps. The feel of Lance’s mouth on his neck was intoxicating, the pain already melting into a mess of aching bliss; sending shivers of thrill down his spine. Going by the enthusiastic way he was swallowing him down, it tasted like heaven – which wasn’t surprising, considering the fact that he was a werewolf on his heat, his blood practically laced with pure sexual need.

Still, he let Lance control the pace, trusting him to drink his fill and no more. Relaxing into his embrace, he reached down and settled his hand around Lance’s cock. When he began lazily stroking him, the vampire moaned into his neck, which send vibrations into his body and felt  _really fucking good_.

He tightened his grip and continued, loving the way he could feel the flesh warming in his hand, slowly growing until he had to change his grip to cover it all. And, well – he couldn’t deny the tingle of excitement that was bubbling up in his abdomen. He  _might_ have a tiny thing for, well…  _large things._

Then Lance was pulling back, lapping apologetically at the wound until his spit began healing the messy bite. Keith took in the way the vampire’s cheeks (and ears!) were now slightly flushed, the way his eyes had cooled back to their regular blue, and lastly the way his cock was now large and solid in his hand.

“Look at you! Good job!” he flashed his teeth with a grin, only a little condescending.

Lance bared his teeth back, which was a bit more intimidating as his were still dripping with blood.

“You shut your mouth – this is your fault, you know that? This is your stupid heat!”

“Yeah, yeah, we both know we want each other. Let’s get to it.”

Too eager for more foreplay, he yanked off his pants (perhaps tearing them a little in the process) and lined up above the (very) nicely-sized cock. His heat had him dripping already, entrance open and ready.

He rubbed himself a little against Lance, feeling the thick head slide easily through his slick – and then he sank down, his body sucking him in greedily despite the stretch. His moan came out as a guttural, animalistic sound. Lance’s, by comparison, was a melody. Keith decided he wanted him whimpering by the end of this.

He began rolling his hips, loving the rub of Lance’s cock against his insides. Every nerve in his body were screaming  _more! faster! harder!_ – but he felt so weak, so overwhelmed by the need in his body. Luckily, the vampire was nothing if not observant, and with a tight grip over Keith’s buttocks he used his undead strength and speed to rock up into him with a pounding pace, burying himself to the hilt each time. Keith keened loudly, each thrust so endlessly satisfying.

“ _Lance_  -! More, fu- fuck me harder!”

He’d fantasized about screaming those words, and maybe Lance had too, for he doubled his efforts, groaning into his neck. The scent of hormones and sex had grown stifling in the tiny room,  _dizzying_  to the point where Keith needed to close his eyes and cling to Lance to stop the room from spinning. He was close, the tightly coiled build-up on the brink of unraveling.

“Bite me!”

It was a slip-up, an admittance he hadn’t planned on making – but Lance wasted no time on smugness. He bared his teeth in a flash and sunk them deeply into the unmarred side of his neck, thrusting up in perfect sync. It had him howling in pleasure, writhing in the undead grip as he came in wave after wave. He dug his nails into the other’s back, knowing the skin wouldn’t tear, while he trembled and rode out the currents.

“Better?”, Lance panted.

He nodded, climbing off of Lance’s cock with weak legs before curling into his chest.

God, he felt… tired. His body was buzzing with sated pleasure, and his eyelids felt heavy. Instinct had him nuzzling into a soft belly, ignoring the yelp he heard as he slowly sank down into pleasant darkness.

***

Lance looked down in surprise. His werewolf-rival, and now werewolf- _lover_ , had apparently fallen asleep in his lap. He only knew a little about heats, but from what he remembered, this was a quite common thing to occur if the mating had been, well, good.

He hummed a pleased tune to himself as he cleaned up a little and made sure Keith was decent-looking. Gently, he gathered his unconscious body in his arms.

Well. This was gonna go fine, right?

***

“Oh my god! Lance killed Keith!”, Hunk screamed.

“This is quite a shock,” Allura stated.

“ _I trusted you, Lance_ ,” Shiro’s voice roared from another room.

“Does this mean I lose my bet?”, Pidge groaned.

“Guys!”, Lance hissed. “He’s not dead!”

“Think you better convince Shiro of that within three seconds,” she shrugged.

She was right, the sound of angry footsteps was getting louder. Squealing, Lance held Keith’s body up like a shield in front of him as Shiro burst through the door, sending shards of wood flying. He was already halfway shifted, grey fur standing on edge.

“What did you do to my brother?” he growled, pointing an accusing, clawed finger at him.

“To tell you the truth, sir, uh, we – ah, you see, it’s kind of a private thing –“

He dodged Shiro’s lounge, stepping quickly backwards.

“And you’re his  _brother_ , yaknow, it would be kinda weird for me to tell you about – whoah!”

Ducking, he closely escaped death by decapitation.

“I’m telling you, I did nothing inappro – well it wasn’t exactly  _appropriate_ , but it was  _consensual_ , and I’m pretty sure he liked it, so it’s not –“

Shiro roared again.

Cursing under his breath, Lance went for his final option and hurled Keith’s unconscious body at his attacker. Shiro gawked down at the furry body he’d just barely managed to catch, stumbling backwards. A body, which was currently waking up in a slightly disgruntled mood. Glancing up at his teary-eyed brother before taking in the state of the room, Keith exhaled deeply.  

“One, I’m alive,” he stated. “Two, we just  _fucked_. You don’t need to kill the guy.”

Shiro’s head whipped up, murderous eyes locked on Lance.

“Oh, now I  _definitely_ need to kill him.”

“ _Shiro!_ This all happened because you didn’t want me to sleep around on my heats! So now I got this mega-heat instead, and well… You should be thanking the guy,  _not_ murdering him. He was nice.”

“Nice,” Shiro said.

“Yeah, I was nice. I’m a nice guy,” Lance said defensively.

Sighing heavily, Shiro’s shoulders fell in defeat. He gently laid Keith down onto the floor.

“I… am sorry, Lance. I’m glad you took care of him.”

Lance sniffed.

“Well, you almost killed me, but  _fine._ ”

He pointed an accusing finger at Pidge.

“And you! Locking us up together like that! Do you know how werewolves get when they’re denied during their heats? He could’ve killed me! “

“Oh stop complaining, blood-boy. You’ve been thirsting after him for months,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. “Also, you know you could’ve walked out of there anytime, right? It wasn’t even locked.”

“Nah… the door was too heavy,” Keith mumbled from the floor.

The five of them turned confused looks to him. He smiled sweetly up at the frowning vampire.

“Lance couldn’t get it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: keith-in-shibari
> 
> Twitter: shibari_k_


End file.
